Mika's Diary
by i.am.random
Summary: mikas writting in his diary...not too good at summaries, so read then review :   k..but it might change later...
1. my diary

hi so this is my first fanfic so plz go easy on me

and sorry that its so short,i wanted to see what people thought of the first chapter then continuing

so R&R :)

disclamer-i do not own any cirque du freak charicters,darren shan does

* * *

MIKAS DIARY

so to day i had to sit through another 5 hours of vampires reporting their problems and stuff about the war, and i have to predend care...yay

this one vamire said the seats in the food hall were to hard, paris agread...wth? their chairs! you sit on for like 5 minutes!

then tiny showed up and said darren and crepsely have to go fight the lord of the vampaneze...why cant _I_ go? i mean, im a better fighter than darren! hes what, 20? im freaking 2 hundred!

so after that i went to the sports hall and beet up some random vampire to take out my stress...heh heh and it worked...and he ended up knocked out...mwahahaha...

so now paris is telling me that the guy i knocked out has some major injeries...and i tried so hard to keep my gloomy face...sooooooooooooo hard...i like this diary...it lets me say things that i would NEVER say to ANY ONE...and now all i have to hope is that no one will find my diary...aperently its wierd if guys have diarys...but i know for sure kuda has one...that guys a gaylord

well some ones nocking on my door so yeaaah...


	2. Chapter 2

Mika's diary

um so this is my second chapter, sorry it took a while...i was busy with school

but here it is :D

Oh, and there's oocness

disclaimer: I don't own any cdf/sds characters

enjoy,

Ami

Dear Diary,

Now, you must be wondering why on earth i started this _journal_ entry with that particular phrase... well as you might have noticed this is a different _journal_ as Darren, Arrow, Vancha and Vanez decided it would be funny to have a paintball fight in my _**"private" **_quarters. I really don't see why or how that is in anyway amusing as it left me in tears when i saw all my stuff the colors of the rainbow, not to mention all the colors I_** hate**_...

Today Darren decided he would go with Crepsley later to find the vampaneze lord and said he'd be back in a while with a surprise for me. While he was gone it was very quiet...I think people missed the little prince for the 8 days he was gone...but not me. Any ways, when he got back he was holding a cage with a little brown blob.

When I asked what it was, Darren said it was a hamster...I think that's what he said...I've never heard of it. He also said he already named it for me so I wouldn't have to go through the trouble of choosing the name, so the name is Alexander Barthomamewl, I don't get it either. He went to the hall of princes closed the door and took out a yellow neon ball and showed it to me, he took the hamster out of its cage and put it inside the ball closed the top and put the hamster on the floor to let it roll around. And while he was doing this he had a big smile on his face and looked very proud of himself.

The hamster was running around the hall and Darren was smiling even bigger and chasing the hamster and laughing maniacticly, I guess he needs to be the child he is some times. Crepsley was just staring at his assistant probably where he got the energy to run around the hall like 500 times. Paris was smiling at the little prince and Arrow was chuckling and shaking his head. And i was looking at him in disbelief trying to figure out how he thought about getting a hamster and brining it inside vampire mountain. But then remembered that it was my hamster and _I _had to take it so I called Darren over where i was standing and mumbled "thanks". Every one in the room looked at me and stared at me as if i smiled...but why on earth would i smile? Darren stared at me trying to think things threw and then sayed with a big smile "your welcome, Mika...you can play with him now if you want, he's really friendly" I replied with a mumbled "uhhhh...ok...".

I spent five minutes with the hamster in my thrown and discovered: hamsters are small and cute. OH MY GOD DID I JUST SAY _CUTE? _Uggg,i guess Darren's happiness rub's off on you when you spend pretty much your hole day with him. So when I was playing with him and he sitting in this one spot and I was think 'what the hell is it doing?'. Then I found out after it moved. It used my sleeve as a toilet and now I have a yellow spot and a brown speck on my black coat. I jumped out of my seat and yelled " damn it! THATS DISGUSTING! Darren put the hamster back _in_ the cage." Arrow came up behind me chuckling and said "So i guess you aren't to fond of hamsters?" I replied "hell no. I think Darren and Harkat are going to be playing with it waaay more than me"

Well I have to go now because I have to clean my room thanks to certain somebody's there's bright colors on every surfaces in my room and then cleen my coat thanks to a certain _something._

So what did you think? crapy, good, bad, ok?

i got the idea of a hamster cuz i just bought one for my b-day...its name is Maes Hueghs...I think that's how you spell it...

any wayyyy R&R please :)

and any ideas on what the next chapter should be like or about?

I would highly appreciate it :D

if you don't you'll see me crawl out from under your bed at night...tee hee

Nah, I'm just kidding, I'm not able to do that(unfortunately)

But please review J


	3. Chapter 3

Hi

So this is the third chapter. Sorry it took so long. School has been soooo annoying….I think my teacher hates me….o well ;)

Hope you like it,

Ami

Dear Diary,today, some how The Hamster got out of his cage. Now as the hardened, calloused warrior i am i accepted The Hamster's fate and moved on. Darren, did not. He did nothing at all, for 1 week and forced us to look for him. And how did he force us? He black mailed us. He had something on all of us...our darkest secrets. Of course i would never tell anyone these secrets least this journal fall into the hands of the vampaneze... but. For Arrow, instead of his trademark arrows, he was going to get a butterfly tramp stamp. I know, I was shocked beyond belief too. But the worst is about to come; Kurda , Kurda Shmalt, the vampire that every one knows… Is. A. RIENDEER. I know right?

It's so weird. It's hard to think that Kurda Shmalt is a reindeer(1). I mean with his blond hair and his hands, you can kinda see it. I guess. The rest is nothing new… Arra and Larten got it on a while ago and Darren walked in to discover Larten's oddly shaped birthmark, Seba was a male model, thankfully, when he was like 20 or something, Vancha's hair isn't actually dyed, and lets just say Harkat that he says stuff in his sleep that made Larten concerned for the sake of a certain young half vampire's innocence. And I wont put mine in here incase someone reads this. For example, the Vampaneze.

Vampire mountain, being as big as it is, it took a very very very very long time to set up a search party for Alex Bart. Tunnels and more tunnels, but luckily no fridges to get stuck under and get heads and limbs chopped off. Or any vents with furnices to get roasted(2). Any way, some how Darren managed to hack into the Stone Of Blood, so that the other princes couldn't get in while he is inside. He waited until it was his turn to stay in the hall while we went to get food. And Larten was supposed to stay with him but Darren said that Arra had something to show him, so of course he would go…he walked away with a perverted smile, though. And Harkat, well, he wanted to go play with mushrooms…I know he's weird. We all knew that trying to get Darren to open the doors would be a waste of time, we all knew he wouldn't until we found the Retard The Hamster(3). So away we went on our epic quest.

BUT! the next thing we knew was Kurda was in his original form, galloping gracefully through the halls. Mr. Tiny probably did something to him. And we all found out why he had his maps, he had very bad memory, but he had a glowing blue nose so he could see in the dark. Lartens face was almost funny enough to make me smile or even laugh. When he saw Kurda, he face immediately turned into a huge smile. Probably something to do with his childhood. Maybe about that creep that people call…what was it? Santa Claus? All very amusing and what not, but then Larten started saying 'HO HO HO' over and over and over. And Harkat was actually coaxed away from his mushrooms and started painting happy faces on little sick people that he made. The princes and I put warnings all around the mountain telling everyone not to drink the water anymore… that's what we think it is either that or the mushrooms… but it was too late. Gavner had butchered the forest and dragged tree after tree into the mountain and coverd them with flour so it kind of looked like snow. While Arra found a plant she believe enabled her to make out with everyone…they said something about a thing called 'Christmas' and 'Darren will be happy, he'll remember for sure. He is just a kid'or something like that. Then it hit me. Darren put something in the water. He always said, for some reason, that he was good in chemistry…I think that's what he said…Ya… so remember how I said that there were only tunnels and more tunnels, but no fridges… well it turns out that its actually tunnels and more tunnels and a whole lot of ventilation tunnels. I know, how….what the hell? But while I was trying to get rid of the lights on strings they had all put all over the mountain, I discovered a vent in the waiting room outside the hall of princes. I got the group and told Harkat to look in there. He lasted five minutes, then came out crying saying that he could feel death trying to grab him and something about hearing skittering and clawing noises. That got our attention. After we were over the fact that my long lost pet was still alive, we wiped the tears from our eyes, not me of course *cough* heh…cuz im tough, and slapped Harkat around so we could stuff him into the vents while he was unconscious. But, we forgot it was dark in there, so we stuffed a flashlight up his… errr… anyways….heh heh…akwaaaard…. It wasn't my idea by the way.

After about 5 or 10 minutes we heard a scream and knew he was awake. After that we heard "ARRRGG! WHAT IS IN MY ASS?WHY IS THERE A FLASH LIGHT IN MY ASS?IM GOING TO KILL YOU DARREN!" So we yelled at him to look for the hamster, but he said he was scarred of the dark(4). How could a little person, a dead person, be afraid of the dark? I guess I will never know. But after a while we got him to look around. Long story short after about 2 hours he cam out with the hamster on his back. We were happy yadda, yadda, blah, blah. I was even happier to get The Hamster back to Darren so he would leave us alone. Also so we wouldn't find notes saying how horrible friends we are, la-di-da-da.

Any way some moron, most likely some one who says that I have to go to the Hall Of Princes. Later.

I know, I know it was so messed up and stupid and random but it was so much fun to write. And a special thanks to ElsiOfDark, she's a great author you should read her stuff…even though shes only written 1 story :P. I keed, I keed. Shes good and you should really read her story.

1)I know its really weird how hes a raindeer but me and Elsi were hyper and there were raindeer antlers in the room…not real ones though….so yeah

2) That my friends, is what happened to my hamster , Hughes. Buuuut, I got another one and this time it is a dwarf hamster instead of a teddy bear hamster. Hes really cute, hes like 4 inches big and looks like the opposite of a skunk, white/grey with a dark grey stripe.

3) I HAVE NOTHING AGAINGST PEOPLE WITH MENTAL DISABILITIES

4) You have learned something about me…I am afraid of the dark, but please don't judge me

Merry Christmas every body J

( I know its early but what ever :P)


End file.
